The described aspects relate to the opening of blister type medicaments especially by elderly or disabled persons.
Many over-the-counter and prescription medications are packaged in tamper-resistant blister packaging. Blister packaging normally requires the user to peel off a security liner, such as a plastic, metallic or paper coating, from the back of the package before the medication can be exposed or pushed through a foil inner liner. For elderly users in particular, removal of this security liner can be very difficult.
A simple apparatus and method of opening such a package is needed which does not require a high level of manual dexterity.